In order to reduce production costs most farms which raise beef cattle let them graze on large tracts of range land, which have a natural source of water. During fall and winter, cattle are brought in off the range land and are trucked to auction marts or feed lots. By the time the cattle are delivered, it is commonly 24 to 36 hours since the cattle had access to water. There is often a concern regarding the adverse effects dehydration is having upon the health of the cattle, this concern being most acute with the calves. Although the corrals have water troughs, the cattle don't know where to look for water, and have to be enticed. This is accomplished at the present time by scattering hay in the vicinity of the water trough to bring the cattle near, and having an employee of the auction mart or feed lot splash water to make the cattle aware of the location of the water. The cattle will not drink, however, while the employee is at the water trough. The employee must, therefore, repeatedly return to the water trough and repeat the splashing procedure, until he is satisfied that all cattle have been watered.
The problem is further exacerbated in severe winter weather conditions. Great care must be taken in splashing water near the water trough, in order to prevent the creation of hazardous ice conditions in the trough area. The troughs must also be checked periodically to ensure that they have not become frozen, thereby denying the cattle access to water.